penguinsofmadagascarfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Velociraptors
The Velociraptors are zombie dinosaurs that become new residents in central park zoo after helping the penguins defeat rampaging prehistoric zombies. General description Velociraptors of course, posses the giant toe claws on their feet, which are used as weapons in combat, along with jaws full of sharp teeth, they are agile and can move with ninja-like reflexes(Elvis being the best of all). They can also climb vertical structures as well. They are mostly scaly, but have feather bristles on the back of their heads and arms(Sheen also has some on the top of his tail, which proves his young age). The raptors are primarily nocturnal like the lemurs, but sometimes are awake by day. Known individuals Elvis Elvis is the leader of the pack, she is seen as determined, compassionate, and sometimes short-tempered, she has a strong sense of discipline as she has little tolerance to troublemakers, she also has strong resentment to abuse, if she knows even the smallest amount she'll go crazy and try to end it through brute force (or let someone else do it), no matter who it is, even if it was one of her friends. She is somewhat choosey about having friends, she mostly prefers those that are nice and caring and rarely accepts jerks or loony people. Her relationships for the zoo animals depend on their personality, for instance, she considers Private, Marlene, Maurice, Mason, Doris, Eggy, Ted, Max, and Kitka to be the best, while Kowalski, Rico, Phil, Mort, Roger, Burt, Bada & Bing, Becky & Stacey, Barry, Leonard, Shelly and Randy to be on and off okay, but Skipper, Julian, Joey, Roy & Fred get on her nerves, and are the last zoo animals she would want to hang out with, as she believes Skipper and Julian to be a bit mentally ill(Skipper believing new arrivals to be enemies and both believing stuff like space squids and sky spirits to be responsible for a lot of things which she considers to be acts of pure fantasy), Joey & Roy for being hostile and rude, and for Fred being a complete dimwit, but she doesn't hate any of them enough to want them dead unless they get worse for her liking. Harry Harry is Elvis's boyfriend, but is often a troublemaker, he is often rude and jerkish but has a big heart, he seems to come from a line of criminals as he use to burglarize a lot of things, he is also gluttonous like Rico, except more predatory, he is prone to getting in trouble, whether it be a crime or just a battle, Elvis is usually the first to stop him and is often annoyed by him, but at the same time in love with him. Harry is pretty much like Sam Puckett from iCarly. Blik Blik is the other leader of the pack along with Elvis, he is more cool-headed than Elvis, believing in peace and doesn't throw fits so soon, but will fight if necessary, especially to villians and anyone else he feels violence is necessary for. He partially acts as Elvis's replacement incase Elvis herself is not present, so he's mainly second-in-command until otherwise, he's also Elvis's cousin. Faragonda Faragonda is the demolitions expert like Rico, but can talk and is not loony, she is skilled in martial arts, particularly with a weapon, she is also sarcastic too, having a habit of showing off during greetings. she is also in a relationship with Kicker and is Ike's sister. Kicker Kicker is the special operations expert like Private, but is a daredevil, not really afraid to get himself in danger, especially when necessary, he is also a troublemaker like Harry. he is also in a relationship with Faragonda and is Harry's cousin. Ike Ike is the medic of the pack, able to use herbs as many kinds of medicine for the crippled, like any doctor he can be strict, but is a fun-loving person. He's also Faragonda's brother. Sheen Sheen is the kid of the pack, basically the raptor's equivalent to Private, but is smarter and is well aware of manipulation(unlike Private who is trickable), and is a great teammate, but is sometimes babied by the rest of the pack, mainly Blik. Obi-wan Obi-wan is the pack's scientist and lunatic, practically a fusion of Kowalski and Rico, as he knows about technology very well, unlike either penguins he is not obsessive with inventions or explosions but is considered weird a lot, despite this he is possibly the smartest of all raptors, often the first to strategize or have an answer to something. He is an Oviraptor rather than a Velociraptor and like Oviraptors is omnivorous, although he sometimes eats inanimate objects like Rico, but can actually digest such objects. He is also in a relationship with Miyuki. Miyuki Miyuki is the newest member of the pack, she seems to be Chinese in origin as she likes to wear a bandana, knows kung fu and speaks in a Chinese accent, similar to Private with his British accent. She also has a relationship with Obi-wan and is also an Oviraptor instead of a Velociraptor. Gallery Category:Characters